The art of Darkness Done
by dragonkeyblade
Summary: Skunks bored and no one in the valley is paying attention to watching for foes... ------------ Ya bad summary and short story but its my first. what do you expect?
1. The beggining

Disclaimer: ya you know, I dont own the skunk fu chars someone else does blah blah blah... Start!

* * *

It was a calm day in the valley when a young skunk was finishing up his chores. "Okay Master panda, I'm done, can I please go play now?"Skunk asked. Panda looked up and said, "Fine, but don't stay out too long."

"Hey guys, whats up?" Skunk asked as he walked up to Ox and Bird. Ox was sleeping and bird was sunbathing on his back,"Eh, nuttin much." Bird answered."Hey ox, can ya give me another one of those berries? Ox? Wake up ya big oaf." Bird said, then he dug his foot into Ox's' back."What? Oh sure bird." He threw Bird a berry. "Eh, nevermind..." Skunk sighed.

Skunk slumped into the forest and saw fox and rabbit fighting,"Hey guys, whats up?" "Be quiet squirt, your messing me up" Rabbit replied. "Hum... like you don't mess up by yourself enough.." skunk mumbled. But what none of them saw was a pair of eyes watching... waiting...

* * *

well thats it, get prepared for the next chapter of the art of darkness ((Sorry it was short!))


	2. The fist of darkness

Chapter two

Yadda yadda dont own skunk fu blah bleh done... start!

* * *

Skunk was tired of watching Rabbit and Fox fight so he went back to master pandas training camp.

"Master Panda, I'm bored." He said. "Skunk, I forgot to teach you the fist of darkness" Panda then did a complicated move that made it night, "Wow! Lemme try." Skunk then did the move almost perfectly and it became darker. "Just to remind you, it only makes it night for 5 minutes, so be careful."

Skunk ran to the forest to show Fox and Rabbit, but they weren't there, instead there was a silhouette in the trees. "Who are you?" Skunk asked. The figure jumped into the trees before skunk could get any closer.

"Hm... I wonder who that was... hey, maybe rabbits in his den!" Skunk ran to rabbits den, but he wasn't

there, "Wheres rabbit?" Skunk asked himself. Then he remembered the figure in the woods, "What are you doing here, squirt?" Skunk heard. Skunk jumped up and skunked. "Oh... it's just you..." Skunk said. "Ya of course it's me, now get outta my way." Rabbit said.

Skunk followed Rabbit into his den, "Hey did you see someone in the woods before you left?" Skunk asked. "No, except for fox, I didn't see anyone." "Hm... thats strange..." "what is, squirt?" "Oh nothing, see you later!" Skunk ran out to look for fox.

Skunk was near the lake when he saw Fox, "Hey fox!" He ran up to him."Whats up, Skunk?" "Hey did you see anyone in the woods?" "Well, yes." "What did they look like?" "Short, long ears..." "No! Did you see anyone except for rabbit." "No, I didn't see anyone, why?" "Oh... No reason! Bye!" Skunk ran off.

When Skunk got back to his tree, the fist of darkness powers ran out, and it was day again. "Wow... that was weird..." Skunk said. Skunk ran to the top of his tree and looked across the whole valley, and didn't see anyone suspicious. He did see tiger though, "I know! I should ask Tiger!" He ran to Tiger.

"Hey tiger!" Tiger screamed, "Ah, what is it Skunk?" he said, relieved. Skunk told him about what he saw in the woods. "Hm... maybe someones trying to attack the valley quietly.... are we the only ones that know about this?" Tiger asked. Skunk nodded. "Maybe we should tell panda.." Tiger said.

* * *

See more in chapter three of the art of darkness!


	3. The tresspasser

Chapter three

Hey, do I really have to do a disclaimer if I already did two? I mean, everyone knows I don't own skunk fu or any of the shows characters, right? You know... I'm not gonna do one! Start((lol))((I Subtly did one))

* * *

Skunk and Tiger were making their way to panda's training camp, "Do you know why it suddenly turned night?" Tiger asked. "Well... Panda taught me a awesome new move called the fist of darkness."

"Oh... well don't do it again without _warning_ me." Tiger said.

When they got to the camp they found panda asleep. Skunk tapped his shoulder, "Panda?"Panda slowly woke up and asked," What is it, Skunk..." Skunk told panda what happened."Yes, this is a problem... but if theres only one, it is not that big of a problem." Panda said, "But master, it didn't look like Baboon or one of the monkeys." " I don't care! Now, let me get back to my nap." "Yes master..."

"Well, what if it's a terrible creature that'll eat us all? Aahh! I hope thats not it!" Tiger was rambling. "Ah... Tiger will you be quiet?!?!? I'm sorry, but I'm kinda angry." "See you later skunk, I have to..um... take nap!" Tiger said then ran off.

"I don't get it... if there is anyone attacking us shouldn't we check it out?" Skunk said. Skunk sat there and came up with, "I'll look for the enemy myself!" Skunk ran into the woods and hid behind a bush and did the fist of darkness.

He waited for two minutes and the figure appeared. It looked like a male wolf. "Who are you?" Skunk accidentally asked. "Huh, who's there?" The wolf asked asked. Skunk walked to the wolf and asked again. "I am Chan, go away kid, I'm working." Chan said.

Skunk ran and went to go tell Panda when he stopped, "Panda won't care, he thinks its not a problem." Skunk said.

* * *

What will happen next? Check out chapter 3!


	4. The capture

Chapter four

You know... saying "I don't own skunk fu or the characters" is getting boring...start ((Ya Chan is mine)

* * *

Skunk was confused on what he should do, so he decided to tell tiger, since he was the most worried about the trespasser.

Skunk got to Tigers and saw him hiding under a rug, "Um, Tiger?" Skunk said. Tiger jumped up and the rug hit the roof, "Oh.. its only you Skunk... whats up?" Skunk told him him about the meeting with the wolf.

"A wolf named Chan? That is sort of familiar.." Tiger said. "You think I should tell Panda?" "Probably not, he didn't care last time so no." "Your probably right, what should we do?" "We have to fend him off ourselves."

Skunk and tiger were walking around the woods. It was true night now. "So... Tiger are you scared?" Skunk asked. The reply was a whimper noise coming from Tiger. Skunk saw Chan further in the woods and did the fist of darkness, it was now pitch black out. Skunk then did the move that allowed him to see in the dark and tied Chan up.

* * *

Well... um... I has the block! see the next chapter...


	5. Chan's back

Disclaimer: I ONLY HAS CHAN!!! Start

* * *

"Let me go!" Chan yelled when they got to master Pandas training camp. It was normal night now. Panda looked at wolf and said, "Who is that?" He asked. "Panda, you don't recognize one of your old students?" He said. "Chan?"

_-It was twelve years ago, when Chan was still under the valley, he was 10. He was just dropped off at the valley. "Chan, here are the other students, Skunk, and Fox." Panda said. Fox giggled and waved, and rabbit acted as if he didn't notice him. He sat next to Rabbit and waited for the lesson to end...- _

"One week later... he disappeared." "No thanks to any of you! I tried to get your attention when the monkeys took me!" Chan yelled. "Sleep." Panda said and Wolf fell asleep. "Wow how did you do that?" Skunk asked. Panda said, "Later, I must get Fox and Rabbit."

Chan slowly woke up and saw Fox and Rabbit. "Hello, Chan" Fox said. Rabbit did the same thing he did twelve years ago, "Same old Rabbit... you don't look any different either." Chan said, then he looked at Fox, "Fox, you look..." He didn't finish because Rabbit knocked him out, "Rabbit!" Fox said. Panda was walking by and he witnessed this, "Rabbit, things like that may be why he fights for dragon now, only treat him as a friend, try to get him on our side." He said.

It was Rabbits night shift, and Chan said, "You seem to be jealous..." "I am!.. wait, no I'm not.." "Don't worry, I won't tell why you are jealous." "Well... Fox likes you more!" He said quickly. "Heh.. is that it? Thats quite a grudge.." "Well.. Hey, Fox!" Fox walked up, it was her shift now.

'

An hour after rabbit left, Fox asked, "What was it that you going say this morning?" " Well.. I was saying, you look... beautiful..." He said. Fox blushed and whispered, "Sleep..."

Chan woke up and saw Rabbit and Skunk, "Go away squirt, he's dangerous!" "But Duck gave me this to give to him for breakfast!" Skunk set the food next to Chan, and since he was tied up, he ate with only his mouth. "Your smart, aren't you?" Skunk asked. "I learned to survive in the brutal training I went through for most of my life.." "I'm sorry for you..." "I wish it haven't happened.. I miss this place... I want to come back." Chan said.

* * *

I do my writing best late at night... hey, Think I'm done!


End file.
